Axial piston pumps can be used in aeroengine fuel control systems, e.g. to provide pressurised fuel to actuate auxiliary engine devices such as variable vanes and bleed valves, and to provide additional fuel supply to the combustor at high burnt flow engine operating conditions. An example of an axial piston pump in such a control system is described in US 2015/0192075.
An axial piston pump is a positive displacement pump containing at least one piston within a piston housing. It operates by rotation of the piston relative to a swashplate, which is typically a flat disc angled relative to the piston and the axis of rotation. The swashplate functions as a cam to transform rotational movement into reciprocal movement of the pistons. Conventionally, the rotational movement is provided via an auxiliary shaft connected to the drive shaft of an engine. It is also known to provide an electric-motor to drive a piston pump. However such electric-motor driven axial piston pumps are generally heavy, axially long, and sub-optimal from a perspective of integration with a fuel supply system.